Black Plague
by Personne44
Summary: Cette fanfic est une version plus noire de la série Teen Titan avec des meurtres et du suspens (du moins, je vais essayer) fait par un mystérieux personnage, Black Plague. Je posterais un chapitre de temps en temps et l'histoire sera plutôt longue. Chapitre 15: La détention d'un mort
1. Chapter 1

Merci de lire cette fanfic. Pour commencer, je vais parler de l'histoire de cette composition. En effet elle est un peu bizarre, car je n'aime pas la série Teen Titan. Je ne la déteste pas, mais elle n'a pas une place particulière dans mon cœur. En revanche, quand j'ai écouté par hasard un épisode de cette série (la série originale), mon esprit légèrement tordu a inventé une histoire et la voila. Ces une version plus noire de l'histoire avec des meurtres mener par un personnage de mon cru, Black Plague (pourquoi pas peste noire? Car sa sonnai mieux en Anglais) je vais en faire une longue série avec des chapitres que je sortirais de temps en temps et je ne la traduirais pas en anglais. J'ais aussi du me taper la série quasi entière pour faire cette fanfic juste pour la qualité ;) Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe

Black Plague

Sur une longue route désertique aux États-Unis, un jeune homme marchait seul. Il avait un sac de voyage, un polard gris malgré la chaleur et de vieux jeans. Il marchait infatigablement depuis des heures et se dirigea vers une halte routière qui était aussi un bar. En arrivant, il vit des motos à l'entrer et sur elle était peinturé l'insigne d'un violent gang de motards. Il entra en riant et verrouilla les portes. Le jeune homme portait sa capuche et on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il s'approcha des criminelles assis au bar et se racla la gorge.

-Messieurs, puis-je vous poser une question?

Les motards se retournèrent et se mirent à rire.

-Vas-y! Mais si je réponds mal, qu'est-ce que je perds? Répondit un des hommes de manière sarcastique

-la vie.

Les criminelles rirent encore plus et l'un d'entre eu se leva et s'approcha.

-Ses quoi la question?

-Avez-vous déjà tué?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Non… dit l'homme avant de se retourner vers ses amis et riant

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'inconnu, il vit la bouche d'un canon. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, le coup de feu surprit tout le monde et un petit nuage de sang traversa la pièce.

-Mauvaise réponse…

Le cadavre s'écroula au sol et le jeune homme enleva sa capuche. Il avait sur le visage et masque noir, sans trous pour les yeux et qui n'épousait pas les formes du visage, mais ressemblais plus a un masque de hockey. Il avait le sourire d'une tête de mort peinturé au niveau de la bouche. Durant une seconde, rien ne se passa, puis un des motards tenta de dégainer, mais il reçut deux balles dans la poitrine avant de pouvoir tirer. Un autre d'entre eux se releva, mais sa cervelle peinturât le mur derrière lui. À se moment même, l'un d'entre eu réussi à dégainer et tira trois balles sur l'inconnu masquer. Il se retourna vers le tireur comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ces impossibles...dit le dernier survivant sous le choc.

-Rien n'est impossible. Répondit le jeune homme avec trois trous dans la poitrine en levant son arme.

Le dernier survivant reçu une balle entre les deux yeux se qui mis fin a la fusillade. Le barman qui avait vu toute la scène tremblait derrière son comptoir. Il n'osait pas prendre le téléphone. D'un coup, l'homme qui prit une grande respiration. Le tueur masqué observa les trous dans son torse. Il sortit de son sac un couteau de chasse, un aimant et un polard noir.

-Je peux utiliser la salle de bain? Dit-il comme s'il n'y avait pas quatre cadavres à ses pieds.

Le barman hocha nerveusement la tête. Le tireur s'approcha du comptoir et le barman croyait que son heure était venue. Le jeune homme fracassa le téléphone placé sur le comptoir avec son poing, le coup avait été d'une force surhumaine. Il se dirigea alors à la toilette et verrouilla la porte. Le barman était resté derrière le comptoir et ne bougeait pas, de peur d'être tué. Il passa quelque minute et l'eau du robinet à la toilette coulait constamment. Lorsque le jeune homme fini se qu'il fessait, il quitta le bar avec maintenant le polard noir sur le dos, prit une des motos ou aucun insigne n'avait été peinturé et pris la route au son de Highway To Hell d'AC/DC. Le barman alla voir dans les toilettes et découvrit le sol et l'évier couvert de sang, il y avait aussi trois balles ensanglantées sur le comptoir. La direction que le tueur avait en tête était simple, la grande ville


	2. Chapter 2

L'inconnu arriva tard le soir. Il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et alla prendre une marche sur la plage. En voyant la tour T'il se mit à rire.

-Je sais ou trouver quelque info, je n'en suis pas sur, mais j'ai bien l'impression que se T géant n'est pas un immeuble à bureau. Dit-il en prenant place sur le sable.

Dans la tour, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon. Starfire et Robin étaient collés ensemble depuis leur retour de Tokyo. Beast Boy et Cyborg se disputaient pour savoir qu'elle film ils allaient regarder et Raven lisait un livre.

-Mon film est meilleur! Il a de meilleurs effets spéciaux et des ninjas! Qu'est qui est plus cool qu'un ninja? Argumenta Beast Boy

-Un monstre géant! Par conséquent mon film! Riposta Cyborg

Raven ferma son livre, exaspérer.

-La ferme vous deux! Vos films sont juste stupides!

-OK! Combien de films géniaux connais-tu?

Raven se retourna et partie vers la sortie sans prévenir. Elle dit un sèche bonne nuit arrivée à la porte. Robin et Starfire étaient quant a eu resté sur le divan à se bécoter, ignorant se qui les entourent. Finalement, Cyborg et Beast Boy choisirent un film ninjas contre monstre géant et étaient captivé par l'étron cinématographique pour la soirée. Aucun des détecteurs de chaleur ou de battement cardiaque ne se déclencha lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la tour. Il évita les caméras et monta dans le bâtiment. Il commença par fouiller la chambre de Robin, il ne toucha à rien, mais il apprit beaucoup sur la personnalité de l'occupant de la pièce. Il fit la même chose avec la chambre des autres membres du groupe. Il eut alors une surprise en entrant dans la chambre de Raven, qui était en train de dormir. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un bruit. Elle se releva brusquement en apercevant une ombre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Croyant que Beast Boy voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour, elle chercha un signe de vie dans la pièce, mais elle ne ressentit rien. Blament son imagination, elle se recoucha, puis l'ombre sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Maintenant parti de la tour, le jeune assassin cherchait des composantes essentielles à ses futurs projets, des armes. Dans un magasin d'armement non loin de là, deux gardes de sécurité étaient assis à boire leur café.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont gagner la coupe cette année?

-Je ne sais pas, un de leur meilleur joueur est blessé.

Ils furent alors interrompus par un bruyant son venant du magasin, en sortant de leur bureau et en entrant dans la pièce, ils ne virent rien excepter des débris sur le sol et un troue au plafond. Soudainement, l'intrus sortit de l'ombre et assomma un des gardes d'un seul coup de poing. Il propulsa le deuxième par-dessus un des comptoirs, l'assommant à son tour. Le voleur se servit et prit un fusil de précision longue porté, un fusil d'assaut AK-47 et plusieurs autres armes qu'il mit dans un sac. Il prit aussi des munitions pour le tout comme pour son fidèle pistolet de .45mm. En quittant les lieux, il sortit par la porte avant en prenant soin de désactiver l'alarme avant de partir. Son premier coup était prévu pour demain et il ne prit pas le temps de trouver un abri. Le matin d'après, les cinq titans déjeunaient tous ensemble dans la cuisine.

-J'ai hâte à la parade! Il y aura de la nourriture et des boissons gratuites, sans parler du spectacle! S'enthousiasma Beast Boy.

Car un événement important était prévu pour la journée, une parade pour fêter l'anniversaire de la ville. Robin de son côté buvait un verre de jus d'orange en regardant les nouvelles.

-Sa fais maintenant quelques jours que les cadavres de quatre motards ont été retrouvés dans le bar derrière moi. La police examine plusieurs pistes dont celle du crime organisé…

Robin ferma la télé, se disant à lui-même que la police allait retrouver et arrêter le coupable. Une fois leur déjeuner complété, ils partirent tous pour admirer cette fameuse parade et pour profiter de la belle température. Dans l'ombre, le jeune tueur finissait ses préparations. Il allait faire de cette parade un évènement vraiment inoubliable pour tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

La fête se déroulait à merveille, il n'y avait eu aucun accident majeur et les gens s'amusaient. Les Teens titans étaient dans la foule et profitaient de l'évènement sauf Raven qui s'ennuyait comme d'habitude. Des hommes politiques ou des hommes d'affaire important commencèrent à faire des discours sur une scène. La plupart étaient longs et ennuyeux, puis, un d'entre eu prit la parole au micro.

\- Mes chers concitoyens, je suis ici pour vous remercier d'être venu en si grand nombre! D'abord je…

Lorsqu'il débuta sa phrase, sa cervelle se répandit sur la scène et un coup de feu se fit entendre. Les cinq héros assistèrent impuissamment au spectacle morbide devant eu. La foule se dispersa en criant et en paniquant, les policiers arrivèrent vîtes sur les lieux et interrogèrent ceux restés sur place. Ils firent un périmètre de sécurité et firent évacuer la zone au cas où le tireur aurait encore le doigt sur la détente. Les Teens Titan furent alors arrêter par la police et conduis ver le poste pour un interrogatoire, Se voilant mal se battre contre les policier, ils les suivirent. Ils ne purent alors pas partir au trousse du tueur qui avait surement quitté les lieux. Robin réfléchissait et conclu que le tireur avait prévu son coup et cherchais à faire passer un message, mais quoi? S'il voulait simplement le tuer, pourquoi comme sa en public a se moment précis? En rentrant à la tour, tout le monde était sous le choc, ils venaient d'assister pour la première fois à un meurtre. Robin sauta sur l'ordinateur principal de la tour et observa une carte de la ville. Avec un programme de d'analyse balistique, il vint à la conclusion que le tir venait d'un immeuble en construction asse près des lieux du crime pour un tir en pleine tête. Il s'informa aussi sur la victime, il s'appelait Henry Carpenter. C'était un riche homme d'affaires soubsonner d'avoir trempé dans des activités criminelles et même d'avoir fait assassiné des gens. Faute de preuve, il ne s'était jamais fait mouiller par ses actions. Robin ne perdit pas de temps et donna le plan d'action aux autres.

-Écouter moi! Ce meurtre n'était pas un coup de la mafia ou de tout autre criminelle classique. Le tueur voulait se faire voire et entendre, il voulait qu'on voit sa.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Starfire encore sous le choc.

-J'ai localisé où le tireur était lorsqu'il a tué la victime. Il était sur un bâtiment en construction au nord de là. Cyborg, sort la voiture ont y vas.

Cela dit, tout le monde était en route pour la bâtisse. Une fois arrivé là bas. Raven et Starfire décollèrent dans bas vers le haut tandis que les autres prirent les escaliers. Durant leur monter, Raven était perdue dans ses penser, qui pouvait bien tuer un homme en public comme sa? Une fois arrivée en haut, elle eut sa réponse. Un cadavre était accroché à des chaines à la poutre du plafond incomplet. Il avait les bras en croix et une marre de sang était en dessous de lui. Cette fois, Starfire vomit dans un coin et Raven était bouche bée. Robin et les autres furent aussi estomaqués devant le cadavre soigneusement placé là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur tour. Sur le mur derrière lui, une inscription faite à la peinture noire y était marquée.

 **JE SUIS BLACK PLAGUE**

Maintenant ils savaient à qui il avait à faire. Ce Black Plague avait maintenant deux meurtres connus à son actif. Beast Boy et Cyborg examinèrent les lieux pendant que Robin réconfortait Starfire. Elle avait vu bien des batailles sur sa planète natale, mais elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la vue du sang d'une manière aussi morbide. Beast trouva sur le bord de la fenêtre sans vitre un petit crane noire en plastique et une douille de balle. Il ne toucha à rien pour ne pas compromettre le travail de policier, mais le montra aux autres.

-Une signature…Dit Cyborg qui se retenait de rendre ses hot dog comme Starfire.

-On devrait appeler la police, notre travail ici est terminé. Conclue Robin en prenant contacte avec les policiers.

Ils subirent leur interrogatoire et parlèrent de tout ce qu'il avait fait sur place. Toutes les traces laissées par les Teen Titans ne furent pas prises en compte et l'affaire tomba entre les mains des médias. Toutes les chaines de nouvelles en parlaient et tous les journaux avaient le nom de Black Plague en première page. Maintenant, un nouveaux criminel avait fais son entrer sur la liste des Teen Titans et de la police. Durant la nuit qui suivit cette horrible découverte, Starfire fit un cauchemar. Dans son rêve, elle était assise sur une plage avec Robin. Au début tous allaient bien, puis un homme sans visage fit son apparition et agrippa Robin par les cheveux puis lui trancha lentement la gorge. Elle tentait de tous son être de bouger ou d'avertir Robin, mais ses muscle était pétrifier et ses lèvres scellé. Elle était impuissante pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait et se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, tremblant encore de terreur avec une larme a l'œil. Les autres étaient devant la télévision et regardaient les nouvelles.

-L'identité exacte de l'assassin n'est pas confirmée, mais on sait qu'il se fait appeler Black Plague. La seconde victime découverte hier était Jack Colman, l'avocat de monsieur Carpenter, la première victime. Le chef de la police n'a pas fait de commentaire sur la signature présumer du tueur, un petit crane noire de quelque centimètre en plastique.

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans une étrange pièce sombre, Black Plague était assie sur un vieux fauteuils devant une grande télévision volée. Il écoutait les nouvelles en nettoyant son arme de poing. Il se mit à rire.

-Les pauvres flics, s'il savait que ce n'est qu'un début.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours passèrent et aucun autre cadavre ne fut découvert. Robin cherchait sans relâche a pour découvrir qui était-ce fameux Black Plague dont tous les journaux parlent. Il n'avait rien trouvé, le tueur était un vrai fantôme. Comme avec Slade, l'identité de l'assassin était un mystère. Cyborg aussi voulait découvrir l'identité du tueur, mais toutes ses recherches ne menèrent à rien.

Dans ce qui semble être un ancien vestiaire abandonné, Black Plague finissait de refaire la plomberie d'une des douches. Il se lava les mains et prit une montre sur une table basse retrouvée dans des ordures. Il était en train de se refaire un véritable chez lui.

-Déjà! Bon, je les ais assez fais poiroter. Dit-il en mettant son masque et en prenant son pistolet.

Il quitta la pièce et sortit par un tunnel de métro désaffecté. Il avait une nouvelle cible, mais cette fois si elle n'allait pas mourir. Il embarqua sur sa moto et fit cape vers un secteur industriel de la ville. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il alla derrière un vieil entrepôt et écouta la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Red X parlait avec quatre hommes en veston cravate.

-Écoute gamin, le boss veut plus de renseignements sur les Italiens, alors t'as intérêt à les ramener dans quarante-huit heures ou tu peux dire adieu à ta paye. Dis un des hommes avec un accent russe à couper au couteau.

-Toi tu vas m'écouter le rusquove, après que Carpenter ses faits descendre par ce malade, je sais plus qui, les Italiens sont sur le pied de guerre et je n'arrive pas à avoir des infos aussi facilement que sa. Donne-moi une semaine et j'aurais t'es info, OK? Répliqua Red X visiblement irrité.

Avant que le russe ne puisse dire un mot, une balle lui traversa le crâne. Black Plague fonça sur les mafieux et tira un autre d'entre eu dans la gorge. Il dégaina une machette de la forme d'une falcatat de son fourreau qui était accroché sur sa ceinture au bas de son dos. Il trancha la tête d'un des hommes et planta son arme dans le cœur du dernier, tout sa avant qu'ils puissent dégainer pour se défendre. Red X fit un bon en arrière et activa l'invisibilité de son costume et passa derrière Black Plague. Quand il tenta de frapper, Plague se retourna et le frappa violemment, le propulsant sur une caisse et la brisant. Il se releva péniblement et jeta un X dans la direction du son opposant. Il le happa de plein fouet et le fit voler dans l'ombre. Red X se mit à rire.

-Trop facile!

-Effectivement! Répondit une voie venant de l'ombre

Immédiatement après, une caisse avec le X rouge coller dessus vola d'en l'entrepôt. Le projectile frappa Red X et l'envoila valser plus loin. Quand il se releva, un poing le frappa violemment à la mâchoire et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il esquiva de peu un deuxième coup et répliqua avec un coup de pied a la poitrine de son assaillant. Il profita de la perte d'équilibre de Black Plague pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises. L'homme en noir encaissa tous les coups sans se plaindre avec de riposter avec un coup de coude aux cotes. La douleur crispa Red et un autre coup de poing directement sur le visage le fit tomber sur le dos. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre et fut trainé pas Black Plague jusqu'au cadavre des Russes. Croyant que son heure approchait, il tenta de jeter une capsule fumigène, mais son rivale l'en empêcha. Le sang des Russes formait maintenant une marre que Black Plague évita. Il plaqua sa cible sur une pile de caisse.

-X, écoute bien se que j'ai à te dire, j'ai un marcher a te proposer. Tu m'aides en m'informant sur tous les réseaux criminels présents en ville et tu ne parles pas de notre collaboration, sinon, je te bute! Alors, tu acceptes? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui…oui j'accepte…t'avais seulement besoin de demander, pas me tabasser! Répondit X à bout de force.

-Je sais, mais comment prendre au sérieux un gars masqué en noir qui n'a pas de million pour te dénouer la langue? Laisse des documents papier à l'endroit que je t'indiquerais par téléphone, pas de truc informatique…je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ho et j'oubliais! Dit-il en donnant à X une fiole contenant une matière rouge.

-Pour chaque service rendu, une récompense vient…partenaire!

Black Plague lâcha X qui chancelait sur ses jambes et il lança un petit crane noir juste a coter des victimes de la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin frappa son poing sur la table, encore une fois Black Plague avait pris des vies. Quatre victimes de plus qui faisaient partie de la mafia russe s'ajoutèrent au massacre. Mais cette fois-ci, les Teens Titans avaient un tour d'avance sur Black Plague. La prochaine victime serait très probablement les autres alliés de Carpenter et qui de mieux comme prochaine victime que sont associer. Steven Clark, un autre homme d'affaires important, était maintenant en danger et l'équipe était bien décidée à le protégée. Starfire avait quant à elle peur de confronter Black Plague. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de l'homme qu'elle aime et de ses amis. Beast Boy et Cyborg ne voulaient pas retenir leur coup, mais pour ne pas tuer celui qu'ils veulent arrêter, ils le devront. Une fois prête, toute l'équipe monta dans la voiture et partirent pour l'immeuble de Clark. Raven avait un mauvais pressentiment mais avant qu'elle puisse en parlé, Robin prit la parole.

-La cible est en sécurité dans son bureau au dernier étage. Si vous voyer Black Plague, ne tenter pas de l'affronter seul, mais envoyer nous un signale pour qu'ont vienne vous aider, compris? Évitons de prendre des risques inutiles et soyer sur vos gardes, ont connais a penne se que se malade peut faire.

Une fois la voiture arrêter devant l'immeuble de taille un peu plus modeste que les autres, tout le monde sortit et se regroupèrent a coté d'une voiture garer juste a coté.

-Voilà le plan, d'abord on… commença Robin

Il fut alors interrompu par le corps de la cible à protégé fracassant le toit de la voiture et brisant les vitres. Il était mort sur le coup. Starfire décolla et premier, bien décider a en finir avec le tueur et a protégé ses amis. Une fois arrivée en haut de la tour, elle s'arrêta devant la vitre brisée du dernier étage. Elle observa à l'intérieur, mais il faisait noir et elle ne voyait presque rien. Soudainement, une chaise de bureau vola ver elle et elle l'esquiva au dernier moment. Puis, un bureau fonça aussi ver elle, mais le meuble fut arrêté par Raven qui arrivait et renvoyer ver l'intérieur. Black Plague fracassa le bureau en deux avec un coup de pied et avança hors de l'ombre.

-Intéressant… Dit-il en marchant lentement ver la fenêtre brisée.

Pendant que Raven montait les autres avec ses pouvoirs, Starfire chargea Black Plague et lui lança une boulle d'énergie, il l'esquiva et lorsqu'elle fut à porter, il l'agrippa et la lança à l'autre bout du bureau. Elle heurta violemment le mur, mais pour elle, ce n'était presque rien. Elle lança un rayon avec ses yeux qui toucha Black Plague et le fit reculer.

-OK! J'ais voulue être courtois jeune fille, mais maintenant on va se battre…dit-il en se relevant

Il chargea Starfire et évita son deuxième laser, une fois assez proche, il l'a frappa violement a l'estomac se qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Même un Tamarien de grande taille aurait souffert contre la force du coup porté. Elle tomba à genoux et elle se mit à tousser. Rarement elle avait été frappée avec un t'elle force et juste a la bonne place. Black Plague se retourna pour s'en aller, mais il reçu un violent coup de pied au visage qui le propulsa ver l'arrière et le coup lui enleva presque son masque. Robin aida Starfire à se relever et tous les autres Titan se rassemblèrent autour d'eux.

-Tu vas le payer! Cria Cyborg, les points fermés.

Black Plague chargea à son tour vers ses opposants. Il donna un coup de poing à Cyborg qui l'esquiva et Beast Boy se transforma en raptor et agrippa le bras du tueur. Black Plagu retira violement son bras de la gueule de Beast Boy, se lacérant sur ses dents au passage. Il fut surpris de gouter le sang de son adversaire et Black Plague profita de ce moment d'incertitude. Il agrippa la tête de Beast Boy qui était toujours sous la forme d'un dinosaure et la plaqua contre le sol, puis donna un coup de pied à son adversaire qui était renversé et le propulsa comme un ballon par une autre vitre. Beast Boy se transforma en oiseau avant de tomber et rentra dans la bâtisse.

-Faite gaffe! Il est super fort! Cria-t-il à ses amis pour les avertir.

Cyborg contre-attaqua Black Plage et le frappa à la mâchoire. Le coup était si fort que le masque de Black Plague fut endommager, mais pas asse pour tomber. Black Plague dégaina sa lame et trancha un des bras de Cyborg qui prit alors un peu de recule.

-Tu sais ça prend combien de temps réparer un bras comme sa, salaud! Cria Cyborg visiblement en colère.

Black Plague ne répondit pas, car un bras fait d'énergie noire l'agrippa avant de le lancer sur une poutre de béton. Il se releva péniblement lorsque Raven s'approcha. Elle criât sa fameuse formule magique et Black Plague fut frapper une deuxième. En se relevant plus loin, il sous une autre surprise quant Beast Boy le frappa sous la forme d'un rhinocéros et le fit passer par plusieurs murs. Arriver au bout de sa charge, Beast Boy fit l'erreur de reprendre forme humaine, croyant avoir mi-K.O son adversaire. Il fut alors lancé sur un mur et un violent coup de poing l'assomma. Black Plague avait plusieurs cotes cassées et une cheville déplacée et était visiblement blessé d'un peu partout. Il la replaça et grimaça en entendant le craquement de ses propres os. Une fois prêt au combat, Black Plague se remit fièrement droit. Il avait maintenant prouvé qu'il pouvait vaincre les héros que cette ville chérissait. Il prit Beast Boy par le collet et le ramena dans le bureau où tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient. Il leva Beast Boy dans les airs, pour le montrer à ses camarades.

-Vous croyez pouvoir vaincre tout le monde? Vous vous appelez Titan, mais savez-vous ce qu'est un Titan? C'est un dieu, un être tout puissant et vous croyez en être!? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins dans la cour de grand! J'ais écrasé votre ami qui se disait être un dieu! Pourquoi pas vous?

Il lança Beast Boy au pied de ses amis et leva la garde. Cyborg fut pris de rage en voyant son meilleur ami dans cet état et chargea tête baissée. Black Plague en profita et esquiva la charge avant de donner un puissant coup dans le dos de Cyborg, là où ses systèmes sont relié. Le coup fit perdre la maitrise de Cyborg sur son corps et il tomba dans les vapes comme son ami. Robin, Raven et Starfire attaquèrent de manière plus stratégique. Starfire vola au-dessus de sa cible et tira une sphère que Black Plague évita. Comme voulu il esquiva à gauche et Robin lui donna un violent coup de bâton qui le fit reculer et Raven lança une onde de choque qui le fit voler au travers d'un autre mince mur de bureau. Starfire s'approcha du troue fait dans le mur et elle reçu un bureau, et en étant propulsé vers l'arrière elle assomma Raven. Les deux filles tombèrent sur le sol et Starfire se cognat la tête, la désorientant pour les minutes à venir. Black Plague sortit du troue et s'approcha de Robin qui se mettait en garde. Robin tenta de donner un coup de pied à son adversaire, mais il agrippa sa jambe et le frappa contre le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il était maintenant au sol, à bout de force comme ses autres amis. Black Plague dégaina sa lame et la mit sur la gorge de Robin. Starfire assista, comme dans son rêve, impuissante a la scène. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et, à bout de force, tenta d'avancer vers Robin, mais en vain.

-Vas s'y! Tue-moi! Cria Robin aux portes du désespoir.

-Non…répondit Black Plague en retirant sa lame de la gorge de son adversaire à sa merci.

Il remit sa lame dans son fourreau et quant il allait partit, un poing fais d'énergie noire le frappa et le fit passer par une des fenêtres briser. Il se prépara à l'impacte contre le sol, mais il fut arrêté dans sa chute a quelque centimètre du bitume par une force invisible. Raven descendis dans la rue avec le tueur. Elle était seule face à lui et avait gardé ses émotions de coter parfaitement, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Black Plague se releva et fit face à la jeune fille.

\- Vas-y, fracasse-moi. Dit-il à Raven avec une voie chargée de défiance.

-Non, tu vas me suivre et te rendre. Dit-elle froidement

-d'accord, je ne voulais pas te forcer, mais quand il faut y aller…

Il dégaina rapidement son arme et la pointa en direction de Raven. Elle eut le réflex de lance quelque chose vers son ennemi et se quelque chose fut une voiture. Black Plague fut propulser par la tonne de métal sur une barrière ne fer forgé de l'autre coter le la rue et les pointes le transpercèrent d'un bord a l'autre de son corps. Maintenant, Raven était sous le choc. Elle pouvait voir un homme mourir et se ressaisir rapidement, mais en tuer un est une autre chose. Elle fut alors doublement sous le choc en le voyant pousser la voiture et en retirant les pointes de fer de son corps. Il ne portait plus son masque et son visage était caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Sous le choc, Raven ne fit rien et observa la scène sans rien dire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son masque.

-Prend le, j'en est d'autre de toute manière. En souvenir de ce jour où tu as tué un homme…ou presque.

Elle prit le masque, bouche bée devant Black Plague qui partit tranquillement sur sa moto.


	6. Chapter 6

Le jour se levait sur la ville. Beast Boy mangeait difficilement ces céréales, la mâchoire engourdie et la tête dans un étau. Cyborg réparait son bras endommagé par la lame de Black Plague en jurant de faire bouffer son poing à son adversaire et Starfire gardait un sac de glace sur sa tête. Raven et Robin regardaient attentivement les images des caméras de surveillance placées dans la rue devant l'immeuble où ils avaient confronté Black Plague.

-Voila ce qui nous intéresse, dit Raven en pointant l'écran.

Sur l'écran se joua alors le moment où Raven avait été contrainte de lancer une voiture sur Black Plague et lorsque plusieurs morceaux de fer l'avaient empalé. Voir le tueur retirer le fer de sa chair et repousser la voiture comme si elle ne pesait rien secoua Robin. Il se dirigea vers une table où reposait le masque de Black Plague. Le masque était fait en un plastique extrêmement résistant, fumé de manière opaque d'un côté pour cacher le visage de son porteur et transparent de l'autre pour lui permettre de voir. Il le prit dans ses mains et fit quelque pas dans la pièce en l'observant.

\- Pourquoi après ça tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?! Il était devant toi, juste là et tu n'as rien fait !

\- Je ne suis pas à blâmer pour sa fuite ! Je croyais que je venais de tuer un homme ! Il avait des trous béants dans la poitrine, je ne savais pas quoi faire face à quelqu'un qui défie les lois de la réalité !

Les autres arrivèrent dans la salle et calmèrent la dispute. Robin quitta la pièce et Starfire le suivit. Maintenant seuls, Starfire mit sa main sur l'épaule de Robin.

\- Je crois que tu as été trop dur avec Raven, elle est peut-être solide, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Tu as raison… on revit ce qui s'est passé avec Slade. Je veux arrêter ce massacre et je suis tendu. Pardon de m'être emporté.

Starfire fit un pas en avant et embrassa Robin qui la prit dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Raven observait en boucle comment Black Plague se faisait empaler et repoussait la voiture.

\- Intéressant…dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Elle fit des recherches dans des livres sur les créatures mystiques, mais ne trouva rien. Même chose pour les livres à sujet magique. Black Plague commençait à fasciner Raven qui voulait découvrir plus sur Black Plague et sur qui, mais surtout quoi, il est.

Black Plague finit de replacer ses os dans la salle de bain de son repère. Il remit son chandail et se dirigea vers ce qui lui servait de salon avant de s'assoir devant la télé.

\- Le fameux tueur Black Plague a encore frappé hier soir en tuant quelqu'un près d'une entreprise locale. Nous savons aussi que les Teen Titans ont confronté le tueur, mais n'ont pas pu l'arrêter.

Black Plague se leva et ouvrit un ordinateur portable. Il voulait faire des recherches sur les Teen Titans car il savait qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, ils sauraient à qui ils avaient à faire et il n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. Il fit une recherche sur tout le monde et apprit un peu sur ces rivaux, mais très peu. Il fit en particulier une recherche sur Raven et observa plusieurs vidéos sur internet où on la voyait combattre. Il était fasciné par sa maîtrise de la magie. Il n'en avait jamais vue et observer Raven à l'œuvre l'intriguait, il voulait mieux la connaitre. Voyant l'heure, il quitta son abri et marcha quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une ruelle sombre. Il rencontra Red X et entreprit la conversation avec lui.

\- Salut X, tu as mes infos ?

\- Oui, et tu as mon salaire ?

Black Plague donna à X une autre fiole de matière rouge et s'empara des documents en échange.

\- Merci, ce coup me donnera ce qu'il faut pour en faire un plus magnifique. Les Teen Titans sont sur les dents, alors fais attention, l'informa Black Plague.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Black Plague rentra chez lui. Il prit son AK-47 et le chargea.

\- Demain, je ne fais plus dans la dentelle


	7. Chapter 7

Black Plague sifflotait tranquillement au bord d'une route de campagne, assis sur sa moto, caché sous un petit bosquet. La nuit était bien installée sur la campagne. Une sorte de convoi constitué d'un camion, de quatre motocyclistes et de deux voitures passa devant lui. Il démarra sa moto et dégaina son pistolet.

-C'est parti ! dit-il en fonçant à toute allure, poursuivant le convoi.

Arrivé près des motos adverses qui constituaient l'arrière garde, il ouvrit le feu et tua deux d'entre eux. Voyant ses compagnons tomber, l'un des deux survivants ralentit en dégainant et l'autre accéléra pour couvrir de près le camion. Celui qui était resté tira quelques coups en direction de Black Plague qui fut touché à plusieurs reprises. Il riposta en atteignant son adversaire, lui enleva son casque, le souleva de sa moto et le jeta violemment au sol. La force de Black Plague et la vitesse d'impact fracassèrent le crâne du criminel, le tuant sur le coup. En arrivant à côté du dernier motocycliste qui était lui-même a côté du camion, il le saisit et le lança sous les roues où il fut écrasé. Maintenant que l'arrière garde était décimée, Black Plague passa à la phase deux de son plan. Dans le camion, les deux gangsters commençaient à paniquer.

\- Où il est !? Cria le conducteur, la voix emplie de terreur.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Va plus vite !

\- Je suis déjà à pleine vitesse et…

Le conducteur ne put finir sa phrase une balle répandit sa cervelle sur le pare-brise. Le camion sortit alors de la route et frappa un arbre. Le passager fut éjecté du véhicule et vola plusieurs mètres plus loin. Black Plague s'arrêta et débarqua de sa moto près de l'épave du camion en chargeant son AK-47. Quand les voitures s'arrêtèrent et que huit criminels armés de fusils automatiques sortirent des véhicules, la phase trois commença. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et ouvrit le feu en premier, tuant deux d'entre eux avec une salve bien placée. Les autres attaquèrent à leur tour, massacrant peu à peu l'arbre qui servait de couverture à Black Plague. D'une roulade, il quitta son abri et tira une autre salve à découvert. Il tua un autre ennemi, mais reçut une balle en pleine poitrine. Déstabilisé par la force de la balle, il fut forcé de se dissimuler derrière un rocher. Il sortit une grenade d'une de ses poches et la lança ou plusieurs de ses ennemis avaient pris couverture. L'explosion fit un massacre et tua trois d'entre eux. Après que l'explosion ait retenti, Black Plague se leva et fonça vers les derniers survivants. Arrivé près d'eux, il cribla le premier de balles, mais manqua de munitions pour le dernier. Le survivant prit l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui et tira sur celui qui avait massacré toutes ses amis. Black Plague reçut de nombreuses balles et son corps fut bien amoché. Son torse était criblé de trous et son bras avait perdu un morceau de muscle. Il ne perdit pas de temps à dégainer son pistolet et troua la tête du survivant. Maintenant, il passa à la quatrième et dernière étape. Il prit un bidon d'essence attaché à sa moto et une mallette, puis entra dans le camion où deux piles renversées d'argent et de cocaïne l'attendaient. Il remplit sa mallette d'argent et répandit de l'essence sur la drogue et le reste d'argent sale. Black Plague quitta le camion et jeta une allumette à l'intérieur, brûlant son contenu. En sortant, il vit le passager du camion ramper sur le sol, blessé par l'accident. Il s'approcha de lui et le souleva par le collet.

\- Je sais quelle mafia transportait cette marchandise, je veux savoir à qui elle appartenait ! dit-il au blessé.

\- Tu peux aller te faire foutre, je dirai rien ! répondit-il avant de cracher au visage de son interlocuteur.

Black Plague plaqua alors le bandit sur le sol et lui tira une balle dans le genou. L'homme allongé hurla de douleur quand son genou fut fracassé en deux par la balle. Dès il eut fini de crier, Black Plague plaça le canon de son arme sur l'autre genou de sa victime.

\- Alors ? T'as envie de parler ou de crier ?

\- Ok ! Tire pas, pitié ! C'est à Mr. Frederik Johnson ! Le millionnaire !

\- Merci, tu confirmes ce que je savais déjà, ta coopération me fut utile.

Sans prévenir, Black Plague acheva l'homme d'une balle dans la tête et quitta les lieux sur sa moto en laissant sa signature derrière lui. Arrivé en ville, il se dirigea vers une pharmacie et attendit dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment. Le pharmacien, un homme d'au moins soixante ans, sortit par la porte arrière. Avant de la verrouiller, il vit l'homme masqué s'approcher de lui et fut pris de peur.

\- Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !? demanda l'homme apeuré.

\- Ceci, dit Black Plague en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Le pharmacien observa la formule et fut surpris de cette demande.

\- Je ne peut pas vous donner ça ! Ce que vous demandez est terrible !

Black Plague sortit un document de sa poche et le tendit au pharmacien. Il y avait à l'intérieur les photos d'un homme et une copie de dossier criminel.

\- Je sais ce que ce salaud a fait à votre fille, donnez-moi ce que je demande et je rendrai justice là où elle a été bafouée.

Le pharmacien réfléchit quelque secondes, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Mais monsieur, vous auriez dû me dire que vous aviez une prescription.


	8. Chapter 8

Encore une fois, les Teen Titans avaient des pistes solides concernant la prochaine opération de Black Plague. Le convoi qu'il avait attaqué appartenait à Frederik Johnson, un millionnaire qui aurait bâti sa fortune en faisant affaire avec des cartels et des mafias. La drogue serait sa principale source de revenus mais encore une fois, impossible de le prouver. Les policiers se doutaient que ce convoi lui appartenait mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'intercepter car ils ne connaissaient pas sa route. Grâce à d'intensives recherches, les Titans apprirent que la cible allait participer à un gala de charité, et que ce serait le moment idéal pour Black Plague de frapper. Robin réfléchit quelques secondes dans le salon avec les autres et se leva.

\- Je vais passer un coup de fil, je reviens, dit-il en quittant la salle.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Starfire se leva et se dirigea vers la même sortie que Robin. Arrivée près de lui, elle prit garde de ne pas interrompre sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Merci Bruce, je te revaudrai ça… oui… non, on vas se débrouiller, et Gotham a plus besoin de toi… oui, salut, prends soin de toi.

Robin raccrocha avec un grand sourire au visage.

\- Alors ? demanda Starfire, curieuse.

\- Demain, nous allons à un souper de charité grâce à un don qui vient d'un compte anonyme. Enfin on se rapproche du but ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Le lendemain soir, Robin et Starfire entrèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel cinq étoiles et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Le hall était fait d'un marbre bordé d'or, un vrai hôtel de luxe. Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue de soirée et ils se tenaient par le bras. Robin prit son émetteur et appela les autres.

\- Alors, vous êtes tous à votre poste ? Vérifia-t-il

\- Oui, je surveille la porte avant et Beast Boy celle de derrière, répliqua Cyborg, légèrement fébrile.

\- Et toi Raven ?

\- Je patrouille en l'air et pour l'instant rien à signaler.

\- Bien, au moindre mouvement suspect, contactez-moi, ordonna-t-il avant de remettre son appareil dans sa poche.

Robin se retourna ver sa compagne avant d'entrer dans le hall de réception.

\- Sois vigilante, il est peut-être déjà dans la pièce. Garde aussi un œil sur la cible, je sais que cet homme mérite la prison mais on ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme sa.

Starfire acquiesça avant de lui offrir un sourire encourageant. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle luxueuse où beaucoup de gens discutaient en mangeant et en buvant. La cible se trouvait au fond de la pièce, discutant avec des citoyens de son rang. Il n'en avait rien à faire que son argent aide des pauvres gens, tant que son image restait blanche comme neige. Robin et Starfire se mélangèrent à la foule, observant tout le monde autour d'eux. La tâche n'était pas facile car il y avait des gens de tous âges et de nombreuses autres ethnies. Ils savaient que Black Plague était jeune donc ils gardaient leur attention sur les gens de leur âge. À l'extérieur, Cyborg ne voyait rien d'inhabituel, même chose pour Raven. Beast Boy était accoté au mur et observait les alentour quand un X rouge le colla au mur et qu'un coup de pied le mit dans les vapes, le tout si vite qu'il ne put voir son attaquant. Red X retira le X pour ne laisser aucune trace et jeta Beast Boy dans une poubelle avant de quitter les lieux. Pas la peine de s'occuper des autres, la voie était maintenant libre. À l'intérieur, Robin observait la cible et était répugné par cet homme, mais grâce a cette charogne, il allait capturer Black Plague. Starfire s'approcha; il la trouvait ravissante dans sa tenue de soirée et aurait aimé finir la nuit en privé avec elle, mais la capture du tueur était plus importante.

\- Alors ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, rien, aucun invité ne semble armé et personne ne ressemble au tueur. Est-ce que Raven a vu son visage quand elle a… tu sais… tué le suspect ?

\- Non, il faisait noir et il portait sa capuche.

Ils n'avaient rien bu ou mangé car ils étaient tous les deux fébriles. Robin se posait à lui seul une question depuis l'affrontement contre Black Plague. Il aurait pu le tuer, lui trancher la gorge et le vider de son sang mais il ne l'avait pas fait, pourquoi ? De son côté, Starfire était soulagée que le tueur ne leur en veuille pas, mais elle gardait au fond d'elle une certaine peur concernant Robin. Ce tueur était plus dangereux que Slade et plus fort que tous les autres malfrats qu'ils avaient affrontés.

La soirée avançait et rien ne se passait, tous était calme et joyeux dans la salle de réception. Raven s'était même posée sur un toit et Cyborg s'était assis en buvant une boisson gazeuse. Durant tout ce temps, Robin réfléchit au moyen qu'emploierait Black Plague pour tuer la cible; il n'allait pas le faire au corps à corps, il n'avait pas son masque. Il n'allait pas non plus l'abattre, il n'avait pas son arme. La solution lui passa dans l'esprit et son sang se glaça en voyant les convives faire un toast. Ils ne purent agir quand le hurlement d'une femme se fit entendre. Ils se précipitèrent vers le fond de la salle où ils découvrirent le cadavre de Frederik, étendu sans vie sur le sol. Seul un poison foudroyant pouvait tuer un homme si rapidement. Starfire se retourna et remarqua une étrange silhouette qui les observait près des portes de la cuisine. Elle ne put voir son visage mais elle sut que ce n'était pas qu'un curieux quand il s'éclipsa par la porte arrière. Robin prit son émetteur et contacta rapidement les autres.

\- Tout le monde, soyez vigilant ! La cible est morte et le tueur est en fuite… où est Beast Boy ?


	9. Chapter 9

Dans ce qui ressemblait à un vieil égout fluvial, un coup de canon laser brisa le silence. Black Plague fut propulsé d'un bout à l'autre du tunnel par le projectile. Il s'était enfui par la porte arrière et avant d'emprunter les égouts, mais Raven l'avait repéré du ciel et il était maintenant pourchassé par les Teen Titans. Il se releva, replaça son masque et esquiva de peu le coup de Robin avant de contre-attaquer avec un coup de poing aux côtes. Son adversaire grimaça, mais reprit rapidement le combat.

Cyborg surprit alors Black Plague avec un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire qui le remplit de satisfaction. Il traversa un mur de briques avant de se retrouver dans une grande salle où plusieurs tunnels étaient reliés. De l'eau y coulait, car il pleuvait depuis quelque temps à la surface. Il se releva péniblement et enleva la poussière de son complet noir en souriant sous son masque. Dans un tunnel éclairé par une lampe, il n'avait pas l'avantage, mais dans une grande pièce sombre…

Quand Cyborg entra pour finir le travail, il reçut à son tour un violent coup de poing venant de l'ombre. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Robin, l'écrasant sous son poids. Beast Boy entra à son tour sou la forme d'un tigre et repéra facilement Black Plague avec ses yeux de prédateur. Raven et Starfire le suivirent en s'élevant dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Beast Boy ne se laissa pas arrêter par le gout du sang, et il sauta sur Black Plague et lui arrachant presque un bras; maintenant qu'il connaissait les capacités de Black Plague, il ne craignait pas d'utiliser toute sa force. Le goût de la chair emplit sa bouche et la fourrure verte de sa tête tourna au rouge. Black Plague utilisa son bras intact pour saisir le fauve par la gorge, le soulever et lui donner un violent coup de genou dans les côtes, en brisant quelques-unes au passage. Black Plague ne voulait pas frapper aussi fort, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, sinon Beast Boy lui aurait arraché le bras. Beast Boy reprit sa forme humaine avant de s'écrouler douloureusement sur le sol, le visage toujours couvert de sang.

\- Végétarien mon cul… grommela Black Plague en replaçant son bras déboité.

Une sphère d'énergie le frappa alors et il recula en chancelant. Raven lui lança un fragment de sol qu'il attrapa avant de le lancer sur Cyborg qui chargeait pour aider Beast Boy et reçut la pierre en plein visage. Robin esquiva les fragments de pierre brisée avant de donner un coup de pied sauté à Black Plague. Le coup le força à reculer encore plus et il était maintenant acculé au mur. Il cogna violemment Robin avant de l'agripper par la gorge et de le lancer sur un mur. Lorsqu'il frappa la brique, la douleur fut si aiguë qu'elle le mit K-O.

La colère s'empara de Starfire et elle chargea Black Plague, le heurtant de plein fouet et fragilisant les briques derrière lui. Il la frappa au genou et à l'épaule, la blessant aux articulations et la faisant tomber avant de l'envoyer voler d'un coup de pied. Son corps frappa Robin qui essayait de se relever et en voyant Starfire dans cet état, il resta avec elle. Il ne pouvait plus se battre et le sang qui coulait du flanc de Starfire l'inquiétait. Raven tenta d'attraper le tueur avec sa magie mais en vain. Beast Boy se releva et fut encore plus dégouté par le gout ferreux du sang dans sa bouche. Il vomit et se releva en toussant; ses côtes casser lui donnaient du fil à retordre.

-Heurk…toi tu vas payer ! cria-t-il en prenant la forme d'un éléphant avant de charger.

Les défenses de Beast Boy poussaient Black Plague, le faisant traverser le mur fragilisé derrière lui. Ils étaient encore une fois seuls dans une pièce à part. Raven était partie voir si Cyborg allait bien - il avait été sonné par la pierre mais il vivait toujours. De son côté, Beast Boy écrasa son rival sur le mur, lui brisant de nombreux os. Black Plague était paralysé par la force de Beast Boy sous cette forme. Il sentit en lui monter de la rage et il agrippa les deux défenses qui l'emprisonnaient. Le héros fut surpris de se sentir reculer et même s'il poussait de toutes ses forces Black Plague gagnait du terrain. Ces alors qu'avec une force ahurissante, Black Plague frappa le pachyderme et l'assomma avant de le jeter dans l'autre salle.

Black Plague souffla un moment et se retourna vers le reste de la pièce où un torrent d'eau quittait la ville par un tunnel qui se séparait à plusieurs endroits. Sans prévenir, Raven entra et propulsa le tueur contre un mur violemment et à plusieurs reprises. Black Plague était à genoux et mal en point devant Raven. Elle leva les bras vers son rival avec hésitation. Black Plague tendit son bras vers elle et prit la parole.

\- Attends ! Je sais que tu veux en savoir plus sur moi, et que si tu me captures, je vais finir au fond d'un laboratoire à subir des expériences du gouvernement. Tu n'en sauras pas plus sur moi et je disparaîtrai dans le néant…

Raven baissa lentement les bras sans rien dire.

\- Merci… répondit Black Plague avant de sauter dans le torrent d'eau derrière lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven se leva, épuisée et mécontente. Elle fit quelque pas dans sa chambre vers la sortie quand elle vit une boite sur son bureau avec une rose blanche dessus. Elle prit la rose et une carte placée à côté de la boite.

 _Désolé pour l'interaction d'hier. Je ne voulais pas blesser vos amis, mais vous m'avez forcé la main. Voici un petit quelqu_ _e-c_ _hose pour me faire pardonner. Je vous donne rendez-vous à 22h au Fleurs-de-France, un restaurant du centre-ville, venez_ _seule._

 _B.P_

Raven était méfiante mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit la boite qui contenait une robe de soirée bleu marine. Elle rougit, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait ce genre de cadeau. Sans perdre de temps, elle cacha la boite dans son armoire, détruisit la lettre, plaça la rose dans un pot et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Là bas, Starfire et Beast Boy étaient allongés dans un lit. Robin se tenait au chevet de Starfire et Cyborg terminait de penser les blessures de Beast Boy.

\- Vous devrez rester calmes tous les deux. Plus de combats pour au moins quelques jours et tout devrait retourner dans l'ordre, dit Cyborg avant de s'assoir dans une chaise.

Raven fit son entrée et ne dit rien a propos du cadeau et du message. Robin aussi allait prendre quelques jours de repos, son dos était encore douloureux.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à tout le monde.

Elle reçut un mou «oui» de la part de l'équipe et sut qu'elle aurait la soirée libre.

Chez lui, Black Plague se douchait. Son bras était maintenant réparé et il lavait le sang qui le souillait. À présent, les Teen Titans seraient hors de ses jambes pour quelques jours et il se doutait bien de l'intérêt que Raven lui portait. Elle était une sorcière, être fascinée par l'étrange était dans sa nature. De son côté, la magie de Raven l'éblouissait. Être jeté contre un mur par une force magique n'était pas agréable, mais pour Black Plague c'était une expérience captivante.

Le soir venu, Raven quitta silencieusement sa chambre et évita Cyborg qui s'était endormi devant la télé. Maintenant sur le toit, elle prit son envol vers la ville. Elle atterrit sur le toit d'un quartier calme et elle enleva sa cape. Elle portait la robe qui lui avait été offerte par son ennemi et descendit dans une ruelle avant de traverser la rue. Elle finit devant le restaurant qui lui avait été désigné. C'était un endroit luxueux, mais pas trop. Elle s'adressa au portier avec beaucoup de stress, craignant d'être reconnue.

\- Excusez-moi, avez-vous une réservation aux initiales de B.P?

\- Ha ! Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi mademoiselle Stuwartson, votre table vous attend.

Raven fut surprise par le nom que lui donna l'homme mais elle comprit que Black Plague s'attendait à sa venue et qu'il devait taire son identité pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des curieux. La salle du restaurant était presque vide et il y avait un balcon intérieur ou elle fut discrètement menée par le serveur. En avançant, elle observa les lieux, tentant de deviner quel homme était Black Plague. Après avoir monté les escaliers, le serveur se retira et elle se trouva seule devant une table où était assis un homme. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux brun clair et les yeux bleus, et devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. C'était un véritable monsieur Tout-le-Monde, quelqu'un qu'on pouvait croiser dans la rue et l'oublier tout de suite après. Il se leva et replaça son complet.

\- Bonsoir Raven, assoyez-vous, je vous prie, dit-il en tirant la deuxième chaise.

Raven hésitait, mais c'était probablement sa seule chance d'en savoir plus sur lui, alors elle obéit. Black Plague reprit sa place, souriant.

\- Je ne pensais plus vous voir arriver. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

\- Juste de l'eau, merci, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher sa gène.

Black Plague se leva et lui servit de l'eau avant de reprendre place.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous trouver seule avec un meurtrier ? Je ne doute pas que vous ayez prévu quelque sécurité, comme ce portail que vous êtes prête à ouvrir sous la table qui fera surgir une horreur sans nom pour me dévorer.

\- Et vous le pistolet que vous gardez à votre ceinture, répliqua-t-elle.

Black Plague sourit, elle était aussi intelligente qu'il pensait et aussi audacieuse qu'il espérait.

\- Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe, est-ce qu'elle vous plait ?

Raven se surprit à rougir du compliment, ces paroles venaient d'un meurtrier et de celui qui avait battu ses amis, mais elle l'appréciait quand même.

\- Vous ne…ressemblez pas à un meurtrier.

\- Je sais, c'est un avantage d'être comme je suis, invisible dans une foule. Je dois avouer que vos talents me fascinent et m'impressionnent, votre magie est puissante.

Elle rougit de plus belle avant de prendre sa place dans la conversation.

\- Et vous votre capacité est plus que surprenante, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous. Êtes-vous unique?

\- Non, il y en a des milliers comme moi, ils restent seulement dans l'ombre. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez trouvé aucune information.

\- Aussi, comment avez-vous tué la cible à la réception et…pourquoi ne pas juste nous tuer…

\- Vous avez beaucoup de questions pour une femme si discrète. J'ai tué ce salaud avec du bisulfure de strychnine, un puissant poison que j'avais mis au fond de sa coupe. Et la question à un million de dollars, pourquoi ne pas juste vous tuer ? Simple, vous ne méritez pas la mort.

\- Comment êtes-vous devenu…comme vous êtes?

Black Plague hésita à répondre à la question, puis il se lança.

\- Un jour je suis allez faire de course le soir pour ma mère, puis un gang m'a attaqué, poignardé et tabassé pour vingt dollars. Il m'ont laissé là, puis le néant. Enfin, je me suis réveillé. Pas dans mon lit ou à l'hôpital, mais dans le noir. J'ai creusé et je suis remonté à la surface, j'ai quitté ma tombe… Je suis un homme maudit… Je suis un homme mort…

Raven écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation.

\- Vous êtes…un vampire ? Un zombie ?

Black Plague se mit à rire et continua son explication.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je suis…

Avant que Raven puisse poser la question, le souper arriva. Des brochettes de bœuf que Black Plague avait commandées d'avance. En mangean, ils parlèrent chacun de leur pouvoir, en apprenant plus l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'échangèrent quelque regard mais Raven gardais en tête qui elle avait devant lui, son ennemi. Après avoir mangé, il se leva.

\- Bon, cette soirée était agréable, mais je dois y aller. Vous aussi vous devriez rentrer. À bientôt.

\- Attendez…comment dois-je vous appeler?

\- Appelez-moi seulement Sam, répondit-il en souriant avant de quitter la salle.


	11. Chapter 11

Le matin après son rendez-vous, Raven se leva en souriant. Elle jeta un regard à la rose blanche qu'elle avait placée dans un pot à fleurs avant de quitter sa chambre pour la cuisine.

\- Bon matin ! Vous avez bien dormi ? chantonna-t-elle.

\- Ouais… répondirent-ils à l'unisson avec une mine déconfite.

Ils déjeunaient en silence et seule Raven n'affichait pas un air morose. Il n'y avait rien de prévu pour la journée et leur état ne leur permettait pas d'aller pourchasser Black Plague.

Parlant de Black Plague, celui-ci attendait au comptoir d'un petit restaurant en lisant le journal. Les gens passaient à côté de lui, ignorant qu'ils venaient de croiser le tueur le plus célèbre de la ville, à l'exception d'un homme qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'empara d'un menu. Il semblait être dans la trentaine, sa tête chauve posée sur un corps de grande taille et la peau presque aussi noire que son blouson de cuir.

\- Alors Sam, ça roule?

\- Ouais et toi, les affaires vont bien?

\- Super, je viens de régler leur compte à trois clients ce matin. Les cadavres sont encore dans la ruelle.

La serveuse amena deux cafés. L'homme savoura une gorgée de la boisson avant de reprendre la conversation :

\- Alors, comme ça tu fais du grabuge ? Black Plague, ça sonne pas mal. Tu sais que les autres ne sont pas trop d'accord avec ton petit jeu de «regardez-moi comme j'ai la classe».

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais maintenant, tous les trouducs de cette ville se chient dessus en entendant ce nom. Comme à Gotham, les criminels on un symbole à craindre et ça vient de donner un sacré coup de pouce pour nettoyer ses rues.

\- Un symbole ? Bien vu, mais tu as juré de garder notre existence secrète. Et même si tu peux briser la règle de temps en temps, risquer qu'une ville entière le sache nous casse un peu les couilles.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai la situation bien en main… je crois.

Le bruit dans le restaurant fut le seul son qui suivit. Black Plague hésita à en parler, mais il avait besoin de l'avis d'un homme d'expérience.

\- Il y a aussi un autre truc…

\- Quoi ?

\- Une fille…

\- Je vois, tu sais, d'un côté je te dis fonce. Mais d'un autre coté, t'as quoi… plus de cent victimes à ton actif ? T'as l'air correct, mais tes mains sont couvertes de sang, ça risque de la repousser.

\- Et toi t'as quoi, trois cent vingt-cinq ans et cinq fois plus de victimes au compteur ?

Les deux hommes ricanèrent.

\- Tu sais quoi, vas-y ! J'ai eu une femme moi aussi quand j'étais vivant et je l'ai aimée jusqu'à sa mort. Les anciens disent que ça vaut pas la peine, mais au bout du compte, on s'en souviendra toujours de la première fille qu'on a prise dans ses bras.

Black Plague se leva en laissant de l'argent sur le comptoir.

\- Salut Jim, extermine bien tous ces rats dans ton coin, moi, je retourne à la chasse.

\- Salut, et va voir cette fille, je suis sûr qu'elle en vaut la peine!

Black Plague quitta le restaurant en pensant à Raven et à sa prochaine cible.

De l'autre côté de la ville. Raven prenait en note les infos qu'elle avait récoltées sur Black Plague. Elle ne connaissait pas sa nature exacte, mais il était clairement un être maudit. Comment lever cette malédiction ? Ça elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle pensait au rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec lui et s'étonna elle-même en imaginant qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser avant de partir, mais elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit en tentant de rester professionnelle. Ses sentiments pour cet homme la troublaient, lui qui avait tué à maintes reprises et blessé ses amis.

Des coups contre sa porte interrompirent ses songeries et elle sauta sur les commandes d'ouvertures avec une impatience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, mais une enveloppe posée à ses pieds prouvait que son imagination ne lui jouait aucun tour. Elle ouvrit la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

Un coup de poing brisa le silence d'une sombre pièce. Black Plague replaça sa victime sur sa chaise et lui posa encore une question.

\- Alors, pour qui tu bosses ?

\- Va chier !

Il donna un second coup de poing à l'homme attaché, puis sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il le plaça sur la gorge de son prisonnier.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je veux ne pas me salir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille dans une demi-heure, mais tu commences sérieusement à me les briser.

\- Va retrouver ta pute, fils de chien !

Avant que Black Plague ne lui tranche la gorge pour avoir insulté Raven, un téléphone sonna. Black Plague fouilla la poche de sa victime d'où s'échappait la sonnerie, puis répondit.

\- Allô, Harry ? C'est Ben Backer, je t'ai appelé à ton bureau et ça répondait pas…allô !?

Black Plague laissa entendre un rire avant de raccrocher.

\- Certains problèmes se règlent d'eux-mêmes… Dit-il en dégainant son arme.

Il tira une balle dans la tête de son prisonnier et quitta la pièce en fredonnant. Raven attendait sur la plage, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue. Black Plague la rejoignit et ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le sable. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis leur première rencontre. La gène n'était plus au rendez-vous et ils se parlaient ouvertement. Il flirtaient tous les deux, mais Raven était toujours retenue par la position de son nouvel ami.

\- Alors, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un…

La respiration de Raven se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge, puis elle retrouva le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle l'avait vu tuer de ses propres yeux, et pourtant son esprit refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme.

\- Encore… va-t-on en entendre parler ? reprit-elle calmement après une longue inspiration.

\- Non, je n'ai pas laissé de signature.

Après leurs échanges, Raven commençait à bien connaitre Black Plague. Elle avait appris que le nombre de ses victimes dépassait de loin celui connu par les Teen Titans, il évitait simplement de laisser sa signature derrière lui à chaque meurtre.

\- J'ai aussi volé sa fortune et fait un don anonyme à l'orphelinat de la ville.

Raven ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers lui, s'approchant sensiblement.

\- Tu es un homme bon au fond, Sam.

\- J'espère…

Sam se releva et prit la main de Raven.

\- Tu voudrais faire un tour de moto ?

\- Bien sûr !

Le jeune couple prit la route. Un plaisir inconnu s'empara de Raven lorsqu'elle s'assit derrière Sam et s'accrocha à son torse. Elle se doutait bien que son vrai nom n'était pas seulement Sam, mais elle n'avait jamais posé la question. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre un riche quartier en périphérie de la ville. Il s'arrêta devant une grande maison isolée avant de descendre et d'offrir une main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- J'en avais mare de ma planque, alors j'ai trouver un coin où rester. Les propriétaires sont partis en voyage pour au moins deux ans et la maison est vide. Je l'ai donc ¨empruntée¨, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Raven hésitait devant cette effraction, mais l'envie de passer plus de temps avec Sam la poussa à réfréner ses instincts de justicière. Et puis, les propriétaires n'en sauraient jamais rien. Elle se laissa émerveiller par la taille et le luxe de la demeure. Ils en firent le tour et s'arrêtèrent devant la piscine intérieure.

\- Un instant, je vais nous chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque-chose ?

\- Juste de l'eau pour moi. Ou peut-être une tasse de thé, s'il y en a ?

Black plague se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les boissons Sam finit de préparer le thé pour son invitée et il alla la retrouver. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bord de la piscine luxueuse. Sam buvait seulement de l'eau, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu ou manger que les gouts d'autrefois avait quitté sa mémoire. En effet, les morts ne mangent pas et ne boivent pas. Raven prit quelque gorgé de son thé avant de rassembler son courage et de poser une important question a son hôte.

-Pourquoi?... Pourquoi tuer comme sa?

Black Plague ne répondit pas. Il était comme paralysé durant quelque seconde, puis il répondit.

-Pour la justice… Dit-il doucement.

Raven se doutais qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas menti, mais sa réponse n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Sam changea vite de sujet pour éviter d'autre question de la sorte.

-J'espère que t'es amis vont mieux…je ne voulais pas les blesser a se point…

-Ça va, ils vont mieux, et ils t'en veulent plus que jamais!

-Je n'en doute pas, et ils sont bien raison de m'en vouloir… J'ai tué tant de gens… Dit-il d'une mine déconfite.

Raven eu un frisson qui lui parcourue le dos, elle discutait avec un tueur, un vraie assassin et elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir de la sympathie et des sentiments pour lui, même si il ne le méritait pas. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais…Tu devrais arrêter, pourquoi pas juste rangé ton arme et quitté le pays? Partir loin où personne ne te retrouvera? Dit-elle avec un regain d'entrain.

-Je ne peux pas…je dois rester et tuer! Je n'y peu rien si je suis maudit!

Il en avait trop dit et il le savait. Le regard de Raven s'illumina d'espoir. Si une malédiction pouvait être jetée, elle pouvait être brisée.


	13. Chapter 13

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Black Plague ne laissait plus aucune trace. Il avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Presque un mois sans le moindre meurtre suspect où les Teens Titans avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Raven connaissait probablement sa cachette, et surtout qu'elle entretenait des sentiments grandissants pour lui.

Dans la chambre de Robin, Starfire et lui, complètement nus, reprenaient leur souffle, allongés côte à côte sur le lit. Starfire s'appuya sur la poitrine de son amant.

\- On devrait le faire plus souvent, haleta-t-elle.

Robin approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de se redresser sur le lit. Son dos le faisait encore un peu grimacer, mais il pouvait se battre sans problème. Il se perdit dans ses pensées où il arrêtait enfin Black Plague, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Starfire, qui remarqua l'absence de son amoureux, ne put s'empêcher de lui en parler :

\- Tu penses encore au tueur ?

\- Oui… où a-t-il bien pu se cacher ? Il était le tueur le plus actif et le plus dangereux du pays et d'un coup il disparaît ! Ça n'a aucun sens…

\- N'y songe plus pour l'instant, demain tu auras tout ton temps pour le chercher. Pense à autre chose, comme à moi par exemple, dit-elle en plaquant un baiser sur les lèvres de Robin qui la prit dans ses bras.

Dans sa chambre, Raven rassemblait infatigablement des informations sur Black Plague et ses semblables. Elle savait maintenant qu'il tuait à cause de sa malédiction et, elle ignorait pourquoi exactement, mais en la brisant, Black Plague disparaitrait et Sam renaitrait.

À présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer les histoires d'esprits vengeurs et de revenants à Black Plague et ses pairs. Ils avaient tout fait pour effacer leurs traces, mais ils avaient oublié quelques petites choses. C'était avec espoir qu'elle fouillait dans ses livres de magie pour trouver le moyen de libérer Sam de son fardeau.

Les rendez-vous de Sam et Raven s'étaient multipliés depuis leurs premières entrevues. Elle se sentait étirée entre deux vies, les Teen Titans, ses amis, d'un côté, ou Sam qui était un meurtrier sanguinaire. Malgré cela, la malédiction faisait naitre en elle une lueur d'espoir; ce n'était pas de la faute de Sam, donc il ne tuait pas seulement pour le plaisir, mais bien par obligation. Alors qu'elle montait dans le salon, elle soupira en regardant dehors, se demandant où il pouvait bien être.

À l'autre bout du pays, Black Plague chargeait un fusil d'assaut derrière une bute de sable. Il ne portait pas son masque, mais bien un foulard pour cacher son visage et il avait troqué sa polaire pour un blouson de cuir. À ses côtés, Jim vérifiait son fusil et rechargeait son révolver, ils étaient tous deux prêts pour un affrontement. De l'autre côté de la bute, dans le désert, des motards se rassemblaient.

Depuis que Black Plague avait tué quatre d'entre eux dans un bar, la tension entre les gangs avait explosé et une guerre dans cette section du crime organisé faisait rage. Naturellement, les semblables de Sam en profitaient comme s'ils étaient dans un buffet à volonté. Aujourd'hui, tous ces criminels se préparaient à attaquer au matin un chapitre d'un gang rival dans la ville voisine. Le rassemblement comptait environ quarante hommes armés qui finalisaient leur plan et leur préparatif.

\- Alors, prêt à donner le signal ? demanda Jim qui était parfaitement calme malgré la situation.

\- Plus que jamais !

Black Plague se leva alors pour avoir un contact visuel avec le gang. Jim le suivit et tous deux ouvrirent le feu sur les criminels. Une pluie de balle fonça sur eux une fois l'effet de surprise estompé, mais aucune ne les affectait. Soudainement, trois autres silhouettes firent leur apparition du côté opposé à Sam et Jim. Les motards étaient encerclés par cinq personnes.

Leur nombre baissait à vue d'œil pendant que l'ennemi s'approchait en absorbant les balles comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, les cinq derniers survivants tentèrent de se rendre, mais ils furent exécutés promptement. Un homme à l'allure soignée enleva sa cagoule et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés pour les repeigner.

\- Hé hé, sacrée fusillade ! Ça me rappelle presque Verdun, dans le sable gorgé de sang.

\- Dis pas des bêtises Érik, c'était de la boue à Verdun, si tu avais été en Afghanistan avec Alexandre, ça t'aurait vraiment rappelé des souvenirs ! répliqua un homme d'âge mûr.

Cet autre interlocuteur enleva sa casquette pour gratter sa tête couronnée de cheveux noirs frisés. Il enleva aussi le sable de la barbe qui soulignait agréablement son teint basané.

\- On n'est pas tous des anciens, Atanas. Le plus loin que je me souvienne c'était en 1695, répliqua Jim

Une jeune femme posa son fusil à son tour et prit place dans le sable. Ses courts cheveux noirs et ses magnifiques traits cachaient véritablement une beauté fatale qui venait de tuer au moins dix hommes. Black Plague acheva les blessés avant de rejoindre les autres qui partaient pour leur planque. C'était un vieux garage abandonné au bord d'une route désertique. À l'intérieur, les quatre hommes regardaient la chaîne de télé qu'ils captaient miraculeusement.

\- Sacrée journée ! Je suis gavé pour quelques semaines, s'exclama Érik, dont l'accent allemand trahissait ses origines.

\- J'te le fais pas dire… soupira Jim en regardant le match de football.

La femme passa derrière eux avec une serviette sous le bras et les cheveux mouillés

-T'as laissé de l'eau chaude pour la douche? Demanda Jim.

-Nan, t'avais qu'a la prendre avant.

-Tu peux vraiment être une plaie toi!

-Va te faire foutre…

Sam ne disait pas un mot, il n'osait pas interrompre une dispute d'ancien.

\- Il n'a pas un truc à dire sur la question le nouveau? dit la femme.

-M…moi? Non pourquoi? Répondit Sam surpris.

-Je sais pas, peu être parce que tu t'y connais en femme pas vraie? Dit, t'as fait tanguer le lit avec elle ou t'es toujours puceau? Donc tu pourrais dire les dames d'abord et envoyer Jim se faire foutre?

-Non, non et non! et elle n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie!

-Tu me réponds non? Tu sais, je pourrais faire une petite visite à ta petite amie, strictement professionnel rassure toi. dit-elle en sortant un poignard et en le plaçant sur la gorge de Sam.

-Si tu la touches!

-Quoi? Tu vas me tuer?

-Pourquoi pas!

\- Josiane, fous-lui la paix tu veux ? trancha Atanas

\- Ok patron ! Si on peut plus avoir un peu de plaisir ici… grommela-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce où il était et où les voitures étaient réparées.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent l'intervention d'Atanas l'ancien, lui qui avait vu les campagnes d'Alexandre le Grand jusqu'à la chute de Rome. Ce répit indiqua à Black Plague qu'il allait dire quelque chose de sérieux et qu'il en serait probablement la cible.

En temps normal, Josiane aurait pu attacher Sam à un lit et faire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'en aurait rien eu à cirer, mais un sujet sérieux planait sur la pièce et il n'avait pas le temps pour les caprices de sa compatriote. Tout le monde aimait bien s'amuser avec les jeunes membres de leur communauté, mais il y avait un moment pour tout.

\- Sam, on doit parler. À propos de Black Plague et des Teen Titans. On est au courant pour tes sentiments à l'égard de cette sorcière et des risques que cela implique. Ne me force pas à te demander de les tuer parce qu'ils en savent trop ! Nous ne te demandons pas de ranger ton masque, car tous les membres de notre communauté sont libres de leurs mouvements, mais ne provoque pas notre chute. Fais gaffe à toi, les plus radicaux pourront tenter de t'éliminer toi… et ta petite amie…


	14. Chapter 14

Dans une pièce luxueusement décorée, un homme fumait, assis à son bureau. Un autre entra, visiblement terrifié. La lumière du cigare révélait des yeux cruels et froids, un regard à glacer le sang. L'homme qui venait de faire son entrée prit nerveusement la parole. Ses mains tremblaient et une goutte de sueur lui traversa le front, on pouvait sentir sa peur.

\- M…monsieur, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles concernant… l'homme en noir, ce Black Plague.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse

\- Selon nos espions, il semblerait qu'il se soit... attaché à quelqu'un.

\- Qui !?

\- U…une fille, la sorcière des Teen Titans, elle pourrait…

\- Je sais ! Elle pourrait parler… et comme je connais ce crétin il lui a surement dit un tas de d'informations sur moi… enfin, sur nous.

D'un mouvement raide, il se leva pour se servir un verre.

\- Dis au fou de se préparer, il a du travail.

\- Monsieur, est-il sage d'envoyer un tel monstre ?

\- Obéis, mortel, et ne me force pas à te rappeler ta place.

Le servant quitta la pièce au plus vite tout en gardant ses yeux vers le sol. L'homme au cigare avala une gorgée de whisky en admirant la pluie battante par la fenêtre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage dépourvu d'émotion.

\- Ce petit con va avoir la leçon de sa vie…

En ville, les Teen Titans mangeaient à leur pizzeria préférée. Ils se régalaient tous en discutant et en riant, sauf Raven qui grignotait une bouchée de pizza en regardant autour d'elle. Un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sam, quelque-chose n'allait pas.

De l'autre côté de la rue, elle vit un homme capuchonné les observer. En regardant attentivement, elle fut frappée par le sourire macabre qui étirait les lèvres de cet inconnu, un sourire fou. La foule passa alors devant lui et quand le dernier passant marcha devant, il avait disparu.

\- Hé, Raven, ça va ? demanda Starfire la bouche pleine.

\- Ouais, j'étais juste distraite.

Robin mangea sa dernière pointe de pizza avant de prendre la parole.

\- Écoutez tout le monde, Black Plague devrait revenir d'un jour à l'autre alors soyez prêts.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Cyborg surpris.

\- À cause de ça, répondit-il en mettant un journal sur la table.

Beast Boy le prit alors avant de lire à voix haute.

\- Massacre près d'une petite ville dans l'ouest…au moins quarante victimes…seulement cinq agresseurs… gang dangereux.

\- Ça ressemble à Black Plague, dit Raven.

Un détail retint leur attention. Cinq tueurs, il n'était donc pas seul. La seule qui le savait, Raven, n'en avait pas dit un mot pour rester discrète. Robin sourit alors, il avait un plan.

\- On va l'appâter…

\- Comment ?

\- Simple, on organise une fausse opération criminelle et on fait croire qu'un boss de la mafia y sera. Il obtient ses renseignements de l'intérieur des réseaux du crime organisé, alors lançons une rumeur !

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie entendue, marmonna Raven découragée, il va bien se rendre compte de la supercherie.

\- Oui, mais l'idée est qu'il y croie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on l'attrape.

L'idée, aussi risquée soit-elle, avait une chance de marcher et ça faisait peur a Raven. Si elle croisait Sam en présence de l'équipe, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'attaquer. Beast Boy appela l'addition et le groupe quitta le restaurant pour rentrer à la tour.

Ils devaient traverser une étroite ruelle pour arriver à leur voiture, et tomber sur un malfrat ne leur faisait évidemment pas peur. Pourtant, cette fois, cela aurait dû les effrayer. Au bout de la ruelle se tenait l'homme capuchonné que Raven avait remarqué avec toujours le même sourire dément aux lèvres.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Starfire surprise par ce sombre personnage.

\- Tuer… toujours tuer… marmonna le fou

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Robin qui se mit sur la défensive

\- Je… vais… vous… dévorer…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Beast Boy pour prendre la forme d'un loup et à Cyborg pour armer son canon. Raven était sous le choc, ses mains tremblaient presque lorsqu'elle tenta de prendre les signes vitaux de leur opposant à distance. Il n'en avait aucun.

\- Faites attention, je crois qu'il est comme Black Plague ! cria-t-elle inquiète pour ses amis

Aucun d'entre eux ne se demanda comment elle le savait, trop habitués à ses connaissances variées sur la magie. Sam retenait ses coups contre eux, mais cet homme n'en ferait surement pas autant. Surpris, le groupe se dispersa comme ils pouvaient pour attaquer le fou par plusieurs côtés.

En plus de leur surprise, l'inquiétude prit place au sein de l'équipe. Black Plague les écrasait difficilement, certes, mais il pouvait les vaincre, donc son semblable le pouvait aussi. L'homme sortit alors un long couteau de chasse de son manteau miteux. Il enleva sa capuche pour dévoiler de très longs cheveux gris et un visage mal rasé. Son sourire morbide et pourri n'en fut que plus visible.

Il fixa ses cibles avant de choisir le loup comme entrée. Il fonça sur Beast Boy et, d'un réflexe inhumain, esquiva le tir de Cyborg. Arrivé à portée de sa cible, il tenta de la poignarder, mais la morsure de la bête lui blessa le bras. Le fou éclata de rire avant de le repousser d'un revers de la main. Beast Boy faillit vomir ; le sang de Black Plague était ferreux et répugnant, mais celui de leur agresseur avait un goût de putréfaction.

Une boule d'énergie de Starfire le frappa en plein visage et le propulsa vers l'arrière. Il en profita alors pour faire un bond en direction de Cyborg qui tenta de l'esquiver, mais en vain. Il poignarda les rouages de son épaule ce qui paralysa son bras. De son poing restant, Cyborg lui assainit de puissants coups et brisa bon nombre de côtes. Il le plaqua aussi violemment contre le mur, assez pour lui fendre le crâne et asperger les briques de son sang.

Le tueur se dégagea et, avec une force bien plus sauvage que celle de Black Plague, arracha l'autre bras de sa victime. Le bruit du métal brisé et tordu fut tous simplement déchirant à entendre. La puissance destructrice de ce monstre qui s'en prenait à leur ami pourtant si solide horrifia les Titans.

Robin sauta et donna un coup de pied au tueur pour le faire reculer. Cyborg tomba à genoux, bouche bée et hors course. Ses deux yeux grands ouverts, il semblait presque incapable d'accepter la force brute de cette chose. Son corps métallique tremblerait s'il le pouvait. Il respirait difficilement, sous le choc.

\- On doit l'attaquer en même temps ! s'exclama Robin.

Tous suivirent sur le champ les instructions de leur chef, mais même après avoir touché leur cible a mainte reprise, elle ne flanchait pas. Une peur malsaine se répandit dans le groupe. Ils savaient au fond d'eux que leurs vies touchaient sûrement à leur fin, mais même s'ils pouvaient sentir la froide présence de la mort, ils n'abandonneraient pas Cyborg.

Le fou prit son élan et frappa Robin à la tête, l'assommant directement. Le sang qui coulait de sa tête terrifia Starfire ; peut-être que dans son rêve se n'était pas Black Plague qui tranchait la gorge de Robin. Elle fut saisie d'une énergie nouvelle et, dans un élan de peur et de colère, se jeta sur le tueur en volant.

Elle l'écrasa de toutes ses forces en criant, tremblant de rage devant ce monstre qui s'attaquait à ses amis et son amant. À sa plus grande surprise, il se libéra de son emprise avant de la poignarder dans l'épaule elle aussi. Elle se crispa de douleur quand le métal froid traversa sa chair et poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Le fou la jeta violemment contre un mur qui se brisa sous l'impact et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Le tueur ne s'en était pas non plus sorti indemne. La force incroyable de la jeune femme venait de briser nombre de ses os.

\- On dirait qu'il reste que toi et moi… dit Beast Boy, la voix chargée d'inquiétude.

\- On dirait bien… soupira Raven.

Beast Boy, qui était couvert de sueur et ne tenait plus en place à cause de l'adrénaline, prit la forme d'un rhinocéros avant de se lancer dans une charge désespérée, suivi de près par Raven. Il frappa violemment sa cible avant de la trainer et de la pousser contre un mur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas la même erreur qu'avec Black Plague et il s'acharna sur l'agresseur, le frappant toujours plus fort avec sa corne qui fut vite couverte de sang.

Raven regardait le macabre spectacle sans dire un mot, Beast Boy pouvait le charcuter autant qu'il voulait, le fou ne mourrait pas. Il était déjà mort. Mais elle fut vite terrifié en voyant le poignard du tueur traverser le cuire de Beast Boy et le flot de sang qui sortit de la plait la pétrifia.

Il reprit alors forme humaine pour s'effondrer comme les autres, meurtri et ensanglanté. Le fou se releva, le corps percé de toutes parts avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. L'onde de choc de Raven et les éclairs qu'elle lança le malmenèrent grandement, mais son corps tint le coup.

Blessé, brisé, déchiqueté, il était un des rares à avoir tenu tête et vaincu les Teen Titans. Cela prouvait à quel point ils étaient dépassés par l'ennemi auquel ils faisaient face. Quand il eut une ouverture, il la saisit et la plaqua violemment contre un mur pour placer son poignard ensanglanté sur sa gorge.

\- Il m'a dit… de te faire souffrir… de jouer avec toi…

La colère monta alors en elle et sa part démoniaque prit le dessus. Deux yeux rouges apparurent sous sa capuche et des tentacules sombres s'attaquèrent à l'homme qui éclata encore de rire. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle, mais ce sacrifice valait bien sa survie et celle de ses amis.

Elle se laissa alors aller, donnant libre court à cette terrible colère qu'elle gardait enfouie en elle. Les sombres bras qui provenaient de sa cape s'enroulaient autour du tueur et resserraient leur étreinte. Avant que le fou ne puisse dégainer un révolver rouillé qu'il gardait dans sa poche, une balle lui perça le bras et le détourna de son arme.

Sam se tenait à l'autre bout de la ruelle. La fumée de son pistolet se dissipait doucement alors que Raven prenait sa forme normale. Un véritable soulagement la traversa quand elle le vit enfin là, auprès d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, un impact violent sur sa tête lui fit perdre connaissance. Sam chargea, animé par une colère sans nom. Il voyait rouge et ce salopard qui avait osé frapper Raven allait goûter à sa furie. Un véritable feu brulait à l'intérieur de lui et ses poings volèrent vers le crâne de son opposant.

L'impact des coups entre les deux immortels était horrifiant. Les os brisés et les muscles déchirés créaient une atroce cacophonie. Black Plague exprimait toute sa force contre son ennemi et les petites flaques d'eau au sol prirent une couleur rouge. Le seul témoin de la scène était Cyborg qui ne pouvait presque rien faire sans ses bras.

Il se sentait faible, comme si cette force héroïque qui l'habitait depuis son arrivée chez les Teen Titans venait de s'envoler. Les souvenirs de son ancien corps fragile et faible lui traversèrent l'esprit, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son cas. Il ne croyait pas que Black Plague pouvait les aider, il se sentait presque dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

\- Je vais te déchiqueter ! cria Black Plague en dégainant sa lame.

Le fou recula un peu et prit une hache qu'il avait laissée là, juste au cas où. Black Plague frappa la poitrine de son opposant, sans grand résultat. Le fou donna un puissant coup de hache qui fendit une des cuisses de Black Plague. Pour riposter, il donna deux rapides coups, l'un fut esquivé mais l'autre trancha la main de son opposant.

Maintenant manchot, le fou se laissa prendre par un accès de panique et Sam saisit l'occasion. Avec une main il s'empara d'un poignard à sa ceinture et avec l'autre planta sa lame dans le genou du fou pour l'immobiliser. Il plongea sa main vers la poitrine de sa cible et la hache s'abattit sur son épaule.

Le bras de Sam tomba au sol, suivi d'un violent craquement. Le fou repoussa son adversaire qui tomba assis. Un ricanement s'échappa du masque de Sam quand il montra dans la paume de sa main le cœur arraché du tueur. Le rictus macabre et pourri du fou disparut et son visage devint pâle et sans émotion. Lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol, un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de trouver sa liberté et qu'il partait enfin pour le long voyage qu'il attendait tant.

Sam resta assis sans rien dire. Ses blessures ne lui permettaient plus de se déplacer et il était à bout de force. Il venait de perdre. D'une certaine manière, les Teen Titans l'avaient attrapé. Sam se doutait que ce fou ne s'était pas trouvé là par hasard et que ceux qui l'avaient envoyé lui en voulaient personnellement.

En lui arrachant le cœur, il avait pris sa dernière parcelle de vie, et en l'absorbant, il venait de le tuer. La seule et unique manière d'éliminer quelqu'un comme lui venait d'être révélée et il sentait qu'il le regretterait.

Sans remarquer Cyborg qui restait toujours conscient mais qui semblait désactivé, il rampa avec son seul bras restant vers Raven en laissant une maigre traînée de sang sur son sillage. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, triste de la voir inconsciente et blessée par sa faute. Le contact de sa peau l'apaisa et réchauffa son cœur froid et inerte. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne se redresse sur ses genoux.

De son bras restant, il enleva la capuche de Raven pour passer la main dans ses cheveux. Cyborg fut plus que surpris. Pourquoi prenait-il soin d'elle ? Il aurait quelques questions pour Raven à son réveil. Il se crispa, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Se connaissaient-ils ou n'était-ce que l'acte d'un pervers ? Avec le coup de feu tiré par Sam, la police arriverait sous peu. Cyborg se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers Black Plague qui le fixa longuement. Il rassembla son courage et avança de quelques pas chancelants vers Sam.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Cyborg incrédule.

\- Vous méritez la vie… répondit-il difficilement.

Les sirènes des voitures de police se firent entendre et Sam soupira de désespoir. Il venait de décevoir toute sa communauté et la femme qu'il aimait.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam se réveilla, entravé par de lourdes chaines d'acier et des bracelets qui le liaient à un mur de béton armé. Il tenta de bouger, mais rien à faire, sa force ne le sauverait pas. Il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir une pièce grise avec une seule porte semblable à celle d'un coffre fort et un faux miroir qui donnait sur une pièce d'observation. Son bras avait repoussé depuis son combat contre le fou et ses os s'étaient replacés. Il fixait le miroir, se demandant qui pouvait l'observer comme une bête dans une cage.

Raven ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Elle bouillait d'envie de briser ses chaines et de l'aider à s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Voilà maintenant une semaine que le combat avait eu lieu et Sam se réveillait à peine. Son corps avait subi tellement de traumatismes qu'il s'était éteint le temps de se réparer.

Les Teen Titans observaient ce légendaire tueur tel un tigre dans un zoo. Ils voyaient son visage pour la première fois. Chacun l'avait imaginé autrement : laid, balafré, plus vieux ou intimidant, tout sauf un jeune homme ordinaire. Un homme dans un costume noir entra dans la salle pour déposer un ordinateur portable sur la table.

\- Nous vous avons promis une explication pour la capture de ce spécimen, alors la voilà, dit-il en ouvrant l'ordinateur.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de l'homme, avides du moindre renseignement sur Black Plague.

\- Nous les appelons par plusieurs noms : Frankensteins, revenants, anomalies… ils sont le résultat, dans la plupart des cas, d'un décès violent. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, ils ne meurent pas l'homme qui est attaché dans la pièce derrière vous est littéralement un mort-vivant. Nous avons découvert grâce aux rares membres de leur… espèce que nous avons capturés qu'ils sont forcés de tuer des humains pour ne pas sombrer dans un état végétatif total et cela pour l'éternité. Nous ignorons depuis quand ils existent, mais la plupart des indices que nous avons datent leur apparition à l'âge de pierre !

\- Un instant, vous dites « ils » dans quel sens ? Quatre ou cinq individus ? demanda Robin.

\- Non, nous estimons leur nombre de quelques centaines à quelques milliers partout dans le monde. On leur attribue de nombreux assassinats, comme celui d'Hitler selon les dires de certains, mais rien n'est prouvé. Les histoires comme celle de Jim O'Well ou des tombes vides deviennent alors explicables.

\- Jim O'Well ? demanda Beast Boy curieux.

\- Une vieille histoire d'horreur répondit Raven. Un jour, quand l'esclavage était encore en vigueur, un esclave du nom de Jim a désobéi une fois de trop. Ses maîtres l'ont battu et ont torturé sa famille devant ses yeux avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête et de le jeter dans un vieux puits. La nuit suivante, tous les maîtres de la plantation étaient morts et la famille de l'esclave avait disparu. Les hommes qui faisaient des recherches pour trouver le coupable ont découvert la grille du puits défoncée de l'intérieur…

Un frisson passa dans le dos de toute l'équipe et leur sang se glaça à l'idée que ce Jim parcourait toujours le monde des vivants. Raven retourna observer Sam et déposa tendrement sa main sur la vitre, ce qui attira l'attention de Cyborg. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la façon dont Black Plague l'avait caressée et l'inquiétude le rongeait. Pouvait-elle vraiment connaitre ce criminel ? Il fronça les sourcils devant ce geste si anodin, mais si étrange dans la situation présente.

\- Quel âge peuvent-ils avoir ? se questionna Starfire.

\- Ils sont immortels, certains viennent de l'antiquité, voire plus.

\- Pouvons-nous lui parler ?

\- Bien sûr, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons le transférer vers un endroit plus sûr.

Les Teen Titans entrèrent dans la pièce pour faire face à Black Plague, complètement immobilisé. Il leva tranquillement la tête pour croiser le regard de Raven. Il faillit lui parler comme il l'aurait fait en privé, mais il se ravisa en remarquant Robin qui le fixait ardemment.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Pour la justice, celle que vous n'osez pas appliquer. Vous restez blancs comme neige, à faire les fanfarons. Les criminels que vous arrêtez vont en prison avec plus de droits que ceux qu'ils ont blessés ! Après quelques temps, nourris, logés, les violeurs sortent, les tueurs reçoivent leur libération conditionnelle et vous savez quoi? Ils recommencent ! Certains ont eu leur rédemption je vous l'accorde, mais d'autres ne sont rien que des bêtes assoiffées de sang et de perversion. Nous, nous imposons une justice finale même si on doit se salir les mains au passage.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui doit mourir ou non, répliqua Robin.

\- Au contraire… nous sommes la mort.

\- J'en ai assez entendu ! cria Cyborg avant de donner un violent coup de poing à Sam qui cracha du sang en riant.

\- Je ne vaux rien moi non plus, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un esclave. Alors si tu veux me frapper encore, vise un peu plus à gauche ça me démange.

Cyborg prit son élan pour lui donner un autre coup, mais il fut retenu par la magie de Raven.

\- Ça suffit, on n'est pas là pour ça ! Vos pouvoirs sont intéressants, Black Plague, mais ils ne vous sauveraient pas… dit-elle en gardant la tête haute, même si elle mourait d'envie de s'enfuir pour pleurer.

\- Malheureusement… Raven…

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes à peine pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention. Sam baissa la tête quand deux dizaines de gardes entrèrent dans la pièce pour embarquer leur terrible prisonnier dans une lourde cage où il était toujours attaché. Quand ils sortirent, toute l'équipe était perturbée par les propos de Sam.

Ils repensaient tous à la scène surréaliste qui venait de se jouer devant eux pendant que Raven se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage. Le contact froid calma ses nerfs et son envie de pleurer. Son cœur se serra, elle ne verrait plus jamais Sam. Il allait être disséqué, analysé et gardé sous terre où il ne verrait plus jamais la lueur de soleil. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Cyborg derrière elle :

\- Raven, ça va?

\- Hein ? Heu oui, je réfléchissais. Tu sais, c'est les toilettes des femmes.

\- Désolé, mais je ne trouvais pas celles des hommes. Je voulais juste laver mon poing.

Il s'avança et ouvrit un robinet pour essuyer le sang sur ses jointures. Un long silence régnait dans la pièce, aucun ne sachant quoi dire. Après avoir rassemblé son courage, Cyborg posa la fameuse question qui hantait son esprit :

\- Le connaissais-tu avant?

\- Quoi?

\- Black Plague, tu sembles avoir de la pitié pour lui. En plus, quand on s'est battus contre l'autre taré et que tu étais à terre, il a pris soin de toi. Il t'a même caressé le visage…

Raven s'en trouva estomaquée. Sam l'aimait donc tant que ça, elle, l'étrange sorcière. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et la paralysa. Finalement, elle prit un air dégoûté même si son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Le sale pervers… j'aurais dû te laisser lui fracasser le crâne. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui il peut bien être excepté quelqu'un de répugnant.

\- D'accord, je te crois, on est une équipe après tout, conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Une larme coula alors sur la joue de Raven, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle tenta de se calmer le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais rien à faire. Une porte s'ouvrait et se fermait et une poubelle se renversa.

Dans le camion blindé qui le mènerait à sa nouvelle demeure, Sam restait de marbre. Peut-être avait-il mérité ce sort ? Son cœur froid et inerte souffrait tout de même à la pensée de ne plus voir celle qu'il aimait.

Les Teen Titans se mirent en route eux aussi dans leur propre voiture. À côté le camion, il y avait deux jeeps militaires avec plusieurs hommes à l'intérieur. Plus loin, sur la route qu'empruntait le convoi, Jim chargea son révolver, imité par trois autres morts-vivants. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit une caisse en ricanant et en sortit un lance-roquette. Érik donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jim, l'air incertain.

\- Tu crois que la médium ne s'est pas plantée ?

\- T'en fais pas, il sera là. Toi et les autres vous sortez Sam de ce merdier, moi, je m'occuperai des justiciers.


	16. Chapter 16

La route était longue et ennuyeuse pour l'escorte. Ils avaient avec eux le plus dangereux criminel possible et pourtant tout était si calme. Le soleil plombait sur la forêt de campagne qui voyait passer le camion et les jeeps armés jusqu'aux dents.

Cette route était une véritable torture pour Raven. Elle occupait l'arrière de la voiture aux côtés de Starfire et Beast Boy qui vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations. Les blessures qu'ils avaient tous subies lors du combat contre le fou se faisaient encore sentir, mais rien pour les arrêter.

Sous sa capuche, Raven pensait à tous ces beaux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Sam. Son cœur se serra en sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait d'adieux et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle pensait inlassablement au baiser qu'il aurait pu lui donner lors de cette fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Raven retint ses larmes en regardant par la fenêtre, imaginant comment elle pourrait faire se terrible deuil.

De son côté, Robin était plus que soulagé de voir Black Plague derrière les barreaux. Un sourire couvrait son visage et il en oublia ses points de suture à la tête. Il se bomba le torse en respirant avec le sentiment de victoire qui brillait dans son regard. C'était la même chose pour tout le reste de l'équipe sauf Raven, enfin cet horrible calvaire venait de prendre fin…ou presque.

Des tirs de roquettes partirent des fossés au bord de la route. Des roues du camion furent vaporisées et le véhicule tomba sur le côté avant de faire de multiples tonneaux. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes sortirent des fossés avant de courir vers les débris du camion, neutralisant tous les gardes sur leur chemin. L'escorte ne put rien faire, la plupart venaient à peine de faire un pas hors des jeeps qu'on leur brisa le bras ou la mâchoire.

Durant les premières secondes de l'embuscade, les Teen Titans furent tout simplement impuissants devant ce spectacle inattendu, mais quand la surprise passa ils étaient prêts à se battre. Ils savaient quoi faire contre Black Plague et ses semblables maintenant, les morts-vivants ne les impressionnaient plus. Ils se mirent en formation en foncèrent rapidement vers le seul ennemi qui avançait vers eux.

Jim marchait calmement ver les Teen Titans avec son éternel blouson noir et son révolver. Il ne se donnerait même pas la peine de dégainer, il sourit, et si son corps avait pu encore en produire, il aurait eu de l'adrénaline plein le sang. Jim laissa les justiciers entamer les hostilités et évita de peu un tir de canon de la part de Cyborg. Robin, avec l'aide de Starfire qui volait à grande vitesse, prit un rapide élan pour donner un coup de pied, mais Jim l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de contre-attaquer que Starfire poussa Robin dans le dos et que son pied frappa Jim en pleine figure. Jim, mécontent d'avoir été déjoué, tenta de frapper Robin qui esquiva de justesse. Un autre tir de Cyborg le frappa dans la poitrine et il vola vers l'arrière avant de s'écraser sur la chaussée.

Jim regarda le ciel quelques secondes, estomaqué par la maitrise des Teen Titans. Maintenant, ils savaient comment vaincre un mort-vivant : travailler en équipe et éviter les coups et surtout ne pas hésiter à faire le plus de dégâts imaginables. Ils l'avaient appris à la dure, mais maintenant cette expérience jouait grandement en leur faveur.

Jim devait gagner du temps pendant que ses frères et sœurs forçaient le camion blindé, et il allait devoir frapper plus fort que prévu. Il savait que Sam ne voulait la mort d'aucun justicier et que s'il levait la main sur Raven, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il échafauda alors un rapide plan en se levant pour faire face aux cinq héros maintenant réunis et prêts à en découdre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Robin en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Je suis Jim Samba. On ne me connait pas vraiment sur ce nom, mais plutôt sur celui de l'homme qui a massacré ses maitres les uns après les autres à coups de crosse de fusil, qui a pendu la femme de la famille au plafond de la grange et décapité son chien et tous ses animaux dans un accès de rage inimaginable. Je suis Jim O'Well.

Le groupe resta figé, ils avaient devant eux une légende, un boucher qui avait hanté les cauchemars des vieux comme des jeunes pendants des générations. Ils eurent tous un frisson devant le regard froid de ce tueur et une peur malsaine s'insinua dans le groupe. Seraient-ils eux aussi massacrés comme du bétail ? La balance penchait maintenant un peu plus pour Jim et il en profita sans attendre.

Il chargea et le groupe se dispersa pour l'éviter, exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il dégaina son révolver de gros calibre et, quand Cyborg tenta à nouveau de le viser, il tira sur son bras. Il venait de neutraliser, du moins pour un temps, le canon de Cyborg qui grogna d'agacement.

Jim fit alors un grand bond pour atterrir près de Starfire. Il lui donna quelques coups rapides en se prenant lui-même une riposte. Il s'écarta brusquement et fonça vers le héros le plus éloigné. Bien vite, Robin comprit la tactique de son adversaire : éviter avec sa vitesse surhumaine le combat direct entre lui et ses ennemis.

Il pensa vite à un plan simple qui consistait à se réunir et ne plus se disperser, mais il ne parvint pas à le mettre en œuvre à temps. En effet, Jim arriva au contact contre Cyborg et il lui donna un puissant coup de pied au genou. Encore une fois rien de dramatique, mais le fonctionnement de sa jambe était maintenant opérationnel à moins de 100 %.

Jim bondit en arrière dès que les compagnons de Cyborg le rejoignirent et sourit en le voyant lever son canon maintenant opérationnel vers lui.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi…

Avant que Cyborg puisse poser la question du pourquoi, une dizaine de tueurs les entouraient en les menaçant de leurs armes. Cette fois-ci les Teen Titans n'avaient qu'une seule échappatoire, leur vaisseau, mais cela lui prendrait du temps de venir les chercher ici, aussi loin de la tour. Un des tueurs enleva son masque et se dirigea ver Jim. Érik fronçait les sourcils et serrait ses poings.

\- Jim, espèce de connard ! Ton médium est une charlatane, il n'était pas là ce n'était qu'une putain de manœuvre pour nous mettre sur la fausse piste !

\- Merde… siffla Jim entre ses dents.

Les Teen Titans étaient eux aussi surpris et mécontents, on s'était joué d'eux pour faire croire que la cargaison était réellement importante. Robin serra les dents, on les avait sacrifiés, lui et ses amis, pour servir les intérêts de ceux qui allaient examiner Black Plague.

Pendant que le sang bouillait dans les veines des Teen Titans, Jim donna à ses semblables quelques ordres. Ils devaient interroger chacun de leur côté un justicier le plus rapidement possible avant l'arrivée de renforts, sans torture ou méthode extrême. Ils obéirent tous aux ordres, les anciens lui avaient donné l'autorité pour cette opération et personne ne voulait négocier. Les justiciers furent séparés et suivis par deux ou trois morts chacun.

Les réponses aux questions étaient les mêmes pour tous : ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Black Plague. De son côté, Raven était interrogée par Josiane, la femme qui avait participé au massacre du gang de motards quelque temps plus tôt. Elle était attachée et à genoux, à la merci de la dangereuse femme.

\- Alors ma mignonne, on va reprendre depuis le début tu veux ? Où est l'autre crétin ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Josiane la gifla brusquement en ricanant.

\- Arrête de me faire chier je suis pas venue ici pour rien. Réponds sinon je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi…

\- Vous êtes complètement folle !

\- Et un point pour toi ma jolie, conclut-elle en levant la main pour la frapper encore.

Elle ne put toutefois pas lui assener un autre coup que Jim lui attrapa le bras par le poignet et la jeta en arrière.

\- Tu oses défier mes ordres ?

\- Ça va, on discutait c'est tout !

Josiane s'en alla sans demander son reste. Jim prit place dans le sable aux côtés de Raven sans rien dire. Elle fixait le sol, aussi muette que lui. Le silence s'étira pendant une longue minute, puis, finalement, Jim brisa la glace.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Raven tendit l'oreille, soudainement curieuse.

\- Nous savons comment retrouver l'un des nôtres n'importe où sur terre grâce à la magie, le problème est que pour cette incantation il faut une sorcière. Manque de bol, on n'en avait plus sous la main depuis le Moyen-Âge… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


End file.
